


We made these memories for ourselves

by thesolitaryking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wow, i just really love iwaoi, not too sure what this is, this is super short, title has nothing to do with anything really, was just listening to the song when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolitaryking/pseuds/thesolitaryking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's thoughts on Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and shitty i wrote it on a really long and uncomfortable coach trip when i was running on three hours sleep i am so sorry 
> 
> i just thought i should post something so here it is

If you were to ask Iwaizumi Hajime what he thought of Oikawa Tooru, there are many words that would instantly spring to mind: childish, needy, annoying. He had been in Iwaizumi’s life since before he could remember; he was always there and always demanding attention.

( _It infuriated Iwaizumi that he could never say no to Oikawa)_

All it took was for Oikawa to call out the nickname that he’d given _Iwa-chan_ as a child in that annoyingly sickly-sweet voice of his and Iwaizumi would be by his side in a heartbeat. He would grumble and scowl and threaten to hit ‘Trashikawa’ every time he said something that Iwaizumi thought sounded stupid, or pulled stupid facial expressions that did not in any way whatsoever make him look adorable, but he was still always there.

_(And that’s all that really mattered.)_

To put it mildly, Oikawa Tooru was a brat.

But then Oikawa was also dedicated, hardworking and _sometimes_ Iwaizumi found him to be quite funny. (Not that Oikawa would ever find out)

Iwaizumi stuck around as Oikawa flirted relentlessly and flounced around with all his false bravado that he used to cover up his many insecurities, because no matter how much it hurt whenever Oikawa had his arm around a different girl every day, Iwaizumi had seen parts of Oikawa (the _real_ Oikawa) that none of them had and none of them ever would. Oikawa had many different faces and Iwaizumi had seen every single one of them.

( _And he still stuck around for some strange reason that nobody really understood)_

He had seen the setter at his worst, and that also meant he had seen him at his best. He’d been there when Oikawa would practice a new serve until his legs shook and his body was dripping with sweat and then still try to practice some more. He’d been there in the rare moments when something inside of Oikawa would snap and all his composure would shatter. Iwaizumi would stay with his friend, he’d let him pour out his heart and soul, making sure to stick around so that Oikawa didn’t do anything stupid and then they would walk home and Iwaizumi wouldn’t mention anything about the Grand King’s breakdown because if there was one thing Oikawa Tooru hated, it was showing weakness.

Sometimes Iwaizumi would argue that Oikawa didn’t have a “best”, there was only his worst and then slightly better than that, but both he and Oikawa knew it was a blatant lie.

In Iwaizumi’s opinion, Oikawa was at his best when he spoke about the things he loved. His heart sped up slightly at the twinkle that would light up Oikawa’s eyes whenever he spoke about the latest sci-fi film or volleyball and Iwaizumi’s heart almost leapt out of his chest whenever that exact same sparkle was present when he spoke about “his best friend Iwa-chan”

_(And he knew that he had the exact same twinkle in his eyes whenever he’d talk about the pain in the ass that was Oikawa)_

He had waited for hours in lines – whether it be freezing cold or boiling hot – with Oikawa to get into movies about aliens on opening day, but he didn’t mind one bit because it meant that he got to watch Oikawa show _genuine_ emotion; the only thing better than Oikawa’s genuine smile was his laugh and Iwaizumi got to see and hear both. No matter how long the line was or how horrible the weather conditions were, it was always worth it just to hear Oikawa let out one of his rare laughs that had no ulterior motive.

( _His favourite part about Oikawa’s laugh was that he was the only person who had ever really heard it)_

If you were to ask Iwaizumi Hajime what he thought of Oikawa Tooru, he would tell you that he was needy, hardworking, annoying and dedicated to what he loved, but one word would linger in his mind longer than any other.

To put it mildly, Oikawa Tooru was perfect.


End file.
